


Settle Down

by acollectionofbrilliantthoughts



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Bakery AU, F/M, Harry-centric, Lots of fluffiness, My first fic, its a little crappy, multi-chapter, no place like home, somewhat niall centric ish, sorry about that
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-25
Updated: 2015-01-25
Packaged: 2018-03-09 01:55:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3231866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acollectionofbrilliantthoughts/pseuds/acollectionofbrilliantthoughts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lia's been all around the world and back before deciding Brighton was her home. Harry used to be a baker and just needs some money to pay off his student loans. Lia doesn't have a place called home and Harry left his a long time ago.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Settle Down

The air smells faintly of salt and the sea.

That's probably Lia's favourite thing about being at the pier. The smell of the air reminds her of rain. But that rarely ever happens here in the fall. She loves the scent nonetheless, the promise of something foreign. The view here is breathtaking in it's own way. The boats floating on by, the tourists weaving in and out of the little shops on the pier. But, she's not here for the view. At least not today. She's just here for a bit of peace today. From her spot at the edge of the pier, she could look at everything. Couples walking hand in hand, small children balancing treats and over sized prizes while tired mothers trail after them. Lia closes her eyes and inhales sharply. Maybe it might rain tonight. The scent is strong and Lia has high hopes. She sighs into the darkening evening sky. She should be going. She has so much to do tomorrow, yet she can't bring herself to move from her spot at the pier. She inhales one last time and then gathers herself to go. She walks briskly, the wind and the salty sea air whipping past her. Her stomach rumbled, reminding her that she had not eaten since late that afternoon. She wasn't in the mood to cook, which was indeed unusual but she brushed it off as she headed to the local grocer. As the air became chillier, she wrapped her scarf closer around her neck, picking up the pace. She wanted to be in and out of the store and then on her way home. She rounded the familiar corner to the grocer and pushed the door open. The warm air was inviting and Lia unwound her scarf as she picked up a basket. The store had few people in it, and Lia attested that to the fact that it was nearing the late evening hours. She picked up ground beef, pasta, and pasta sauce, knowing that her flatmates wouldn't want to go through the trouble of cooking anything complex. She picked up a bottle of Merlot, wanting something to refine the meal and also tonight seemed like a wine kind of night. She made her way to the cash register and struck up easy small talk with the cashier. Gathering her groceries, she made her way back into the chilly night, the promise of rain becoming stronger as dark clouds descended upon the sky and Lia could feel tiny droplets on her hands and the tip of her nose. The walk home was a short one and just as she was fishing her key out of her pocket, the heavy rain settled in. She stood still a moment and tilted her head back, her face upwards and inviting, allowing the rain to flow freely across it. It had been so long since it had rained and Lia missed it. She missed the gentle pitter patter that it made on the kitchen window as she cooked and how the smell of rain mixed with the briny seaside air in a way that felt like home.She stood there a bit longer before deciding that she had important things to tend to inside. Rain was pretty but the night was cold and Lia didn't need hypothermia on top of everything. She turned the key in the lock and was greeted with the warmness only being home could bring and very loud music. Before she could find the source of the music Perrie came bounding in from the back room.

"Lia! You're home. OLIVIA!!! Lia's home!", her flatmate yelled (unnecessarily loudly given that one well placed shout could be heard throughout the entire apartment). 

Perrie pulls Lia in for a tight hug because Perrie is a hugger. And she hugs. Everyone. For any reason, oftentimes for no reason. Lia hugs Perrie back because who can refuse a hug from Perrie. Perrie pulls back with a fond smile that Lia can't help but return. She goes into the kitchen, dropping off the groceries just as footsteps are heard coming in from the narrow hallway into the kitchen. Without any proper greeting, Olivia takes a quick look into the grocery bags and frowns.

"From the lack of groceries, I take it that Pez and I will be cooking.", Olivia says to Lia.

Lia takes her time responding, removing her coat and scarf before giving Olivia an answer.

" Hello to you too. And yes, you and Perrie will be cooking. 'M not feeling up to it tonight. I've got a busy day tomorrow, so I'm probably going to eat and then head in."

Olivia looks worried for a second and casts a meaningful look at Perrie. "Is this about the new employee thing? At the bakery? Because if it's going to stress you out, I could totally do it.", Olivia replies. 

This was one of the many reasons why Lia loved Olivia. Despite the fact that she was brutally honest and painfully sarcastic in all the wrong situations, she was a kind person at heart and hated when Lia felt too stressed. They co-owned the bakery and Liv hated feeling like Lia took on most of the business stuff. So, whenever Liv saw fit, she took one of Lia's responsibilities off of her shoulders. 

Lia smiles. "No, its fine. It'll be a cakewalk.", Lia said on a laugh. "Get it, cakewalk? Its a bakery and I said it'll be a cakewalk."

Both Olivia and Perrie share pained glances and Perrie offers up a forced, dry laugh. Olivia sighs and begins to prep for dinner.

" You people don't appreciate my comedic genius.", Lia pipes up from where she has curled up on the couch.

Perrie shrugs and Liv sighs again. " You are a disappointment. I don't even know why I'm friends with you people."

" Oh yeah. Fine. We're not friends anymore. Also you're fired.", Lia says.

" Okay. I'll just be a stripper, then."

Lia smirks, enjoying the playful banter. The night goes on as dinner is finished along with the bottle of wine Lia had bought earlier on on the night. At twelve Lia starts to yawn and by twelve forty five, she can barely keep her eyes open. She says her good-nights to the girls and tucks herself into bed. Her mind is swimming with drowsy thoughts before fully shutting down and allowing her a dreamless sleep.


End file.
